Stirred
by memorylostgoldfish
Summary: FangxMax. Kind of a sequel to Silver, but you don't have to read that to understand this. Fang wants to talk for once.
1. Stirred

Max stirred, and caused Fang's eyes to flicker open

Max stirred, and caused Fang's eyes to flicker open. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember where he was and how he had gotten here. He had his legs swung over one side of the large chair, head resting on the back. Max lay curled in a ball, head on his shoulder, one arm around his neck, the other around his waist.

Fang sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Max and glanced around at the others. They were all still sleeping peacefully—clearly they had been undisturbed by his and Max's hushed fight the previous night.

Fang tried to pry Max's arm from around his neck, but in doing so, he also managed to wake her up.

Max gradually grew aware of her surroundings. She also gradually became aware that she had been sleeping on top of Fang. "Holy Crap!" she yelled as she tumbled off of the chair.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all sat bold upright at the thud of Max falling onto the floor. "Wasgoinon?" Iggy muttered sleepily.

"Max fell out of bed," Angel replied, as she and Nudge shared a smirk.

"Yeah no big," Max added with a grimace, getting to her feet again.

"Well since we're up…" Total began hopefully, "Do you think we could go downstairs and get breakfast?"

"Knock yourself out," Max said, "I'm gonna take a shower though, so if you could bring me something from your voyage to the buffet that would be lovely." And with that, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Total ran out of the room, still in their pajamas, down to the continental breakfast awaiting them. Nudge was last out the door, and took her time closing the door, a wide grin played on her features.

"So…" Fang began awkwardly, "Can we talk?"

"What about?" Max said as she rummaged through the bag, searching for a slightly cleaner pair of jeans, and a less ripped t-shirt.

"Last night," Fang said, dark eyes focused on the back of her head, "You didn't push me away…"

"Guess I didn't," She said, pulling a pair of jeans out of the bag, and stuffing the rest back in it. Fang opened his mouth to say more, but the bathroom door slammed shut, leaving him to mull things over.

Max stepped out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair, trying to comb it, but found an obstacle in her path. "Move," she said, trying to shove Fang out of the way. He just raised his eyebrows, unaffected. "Please move?" she tried, still to no avail. "As nice as the bathroom is, I would really like a change of scenery."

Fang simply stood there. "You need to talk to me to get out." He had clearly had too much time to plan this, Max thought as she resolved to take shorter showers.

"Fine," She said crossing her hands over her chest and leaned in the doorway, mirroring him, "Let's talk."

"Ok," He replied, "Why did you let me kiss you last night? What made it different from any other night?"

Max's face flushed, as she struggled to find an answer. "It wasn't any different from any other night," she finally asserted, her eyes flashing. Max braced herself for more questions, just as Fang stepped aside. "That's it?"

Fang nodded silently, stepping out of the way, allowing Max to walk past. "No, I take that back."

Max spun on her heel. "There is one more thing…"

"Well you can forget whatever the hell that is cause I already got out of the bathroom!" She said raising her arms in triumph.

Next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground, Fang's smug grin looming in her face. "Gettoff!"

"No," he said, eyes gleaming.

Max tried to push him off, move her arm to punch him in the nose again, or a leg to kick him in the stomach, but as much as she hated to admit it, he was stronger. "There's only one way I'll get off," Fang said, smug grin still in place.

"And how is that?" Max said, eyes narrowing, she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Say it."

"Say what?" she asked, full of defiance, though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You looooove me," Fang said, the grin growing wider. Max just glared.

"I. Won't." In two syllables, Max flipped the situation, now she was on top. She was calling the shots like it was meant to be.

She meant to beat Fang at his own game. Meant to shoot him down with her spear tongue. At least have some witty comment ready. But instead she just stared. He was no longer grinning, but his dark eyes still shone, provoking her, egging her on.

Not sure if she was taking it as a dare or as some random upchuck of loving feelings, Max leaned her face towards his, close. Almost touching. But not quite.

It was then, in her moment of weakness, Fang was able to break his foot free and hit her knee, causing Max to collapse, and incidentally, sealing the gap between them.

It was last night all over again. Max had no mind to react, no wits about her at all.. She felt a cold hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer into Fang's soft mouth. It was bliss. It was indescribable. It was…

"We brought you guys some doughnuts!"

Gazzy.

**A/N: I got a lot of good responses to silver, so I decided to expand. I think this makes sense if you haven't read silver… but I like the other story better anyway. This also sounded a lot better in my head… and for some reason the necklace vanished into thin air… eh *shrugs* I mite do even more expansion on it as well… I was thinking Fang talking to Iggy. Tell me if you think I should do it or if you think it's stupid.**


	2. Concerning Max

Fang sat slumped against the wall, head feeling exceptionally heavy, resting in his hands. Iggy sat leaning back against the wall next to him, still smirking. Fang's head fell back against the wall as he let out a sigh, "God!"

Iggy's smile didn't vanish completely, but he slowly grew more serious, "Soo…" he prompted, before being interrupted by Fang.

"Don't say anything," he said, eyes squeezed shut.

"C'mon, it's not like we have Nudge or Max listening."

Max had taken Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Total swimming, while Fang had elected to stay behind. Iggy, knowing this would give him the privacy he needed to talk to Fang, jumped at the opportunity and decided to stay behind with him.

Fang sighed again, "Fine then. We'll talk."

"So are you and Max officially an item?" Iggy asked putting air quotes around item, grinning more broadly again.

"I duno," shrugged Fang, concentrating on trying to get dirt out from under his fingernail.

"Well do you want to be? 'Cause it sure looked like it," Iggy said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Fang said fingers still for a moment, "Yeah…"

Iggy allowed Fang a few moments to ponder this before pressing on, "Is she good?"

"What?" Fang said, brow furrowing as he was brought out of his own world.

"You know, is she good? Is she a good kisser and…" Iggy trailed off.

"Why are you asking me this?" Fang replied, glaring at Iggy.

"I have no love life so I live through you," Iggy responded simply.

Fang glared at him, before realizing it had no effect, "Yes. Max is… is…" He struggled to find the right word.

"Amazing, Stupendous, Super de Duper?" Iggy said nudging Fang in the ribs.

"I was looking for something less cliché and umm… less stupid maybe?"

"Stupid? I thought they were genius."

"You are truly hysterical, Ig." Fang said, once again slamming his head back against the wall.

"On a serious note though, and I really am being serious this time; I think you need to talk to Max. Get some clarification, stuff like that." Fang punched Iggy in the shoulder. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" Iggy exclaimed, "It's just, it's been weird for the rest of us with you and Max not quite together, not quite the same… It's just weird ok? So do us all a favor and officially become a friggin couple already! I can't stand this crap!"

Fang sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "It's not that simple."

"With you nothing ever is."

Fang raked his hands through his hair, staring at the toes of his Vans. Silence reigned.

"What happened to Fang, man?" Iggy said suddenly.

"He got rejected fifteen effing times."

"That wouldn't have stopped you before."

"Who said I stopped?"

"I didn't say that. But I will say one more thing."

"Then will you shut up?"

"Yes."

Fang cleared his throat as Iggy took a long pause.

"When Max comes back. I don't know how, but I will manage to get everyone out of this room, maybe ice cream or something… I duno, but I will, and when I do, you are going to do one thing," Iggy paused, Fang listening intently, "Kiss the crap outta her."

Fang's face of stone cracked as he smiled, looking at a completely serious Iggy. "Sure Ig, I'll do just that," Fang said with a chuckle.

"Excellent."

**A/N: yay for dude bonding! Wow that took a really long time. I had this whole creative streak… but it all died when I saw my homework from the past week. So friggin much. School sucks. But anyway… I shall try to be better about writing more quickly, but no promises (stupid school) just stay with me folks! Well I'm not sure what to do next so if anyone has anything they **_**really really super de duper**_** (what is it with me and that word lately?) want to see something in the next chapter, please oh please request it of me, because I will not know. Also sorry for any typos. I am tired and have proofread too many papers for school and am waaaaaaay to lazy to go through all this. Yeah. Wow. I rant a lot…. If you just read all of that you get a kudos. Shutting up now.**


	3. What?

Max plodded through the hall and slammed her side into the door, causing it to swing open. She was greeted by two boys springing to their feet, fists raised. "Hey," she grunted as she shuffled in the room, followed by 3 sopping kids and one sopping dog, all grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Fang mumbled as he grabbed a towel and some cleaner clothes and sped into the bathroom, keeping his head down the entire way.

Max flopped over onto the bed, as Iggy turned to Angel, Nudge, Total and Gazzy. "Anybody want to go to the park?" he said cheerfully.

Four pairs of eyes lit up. "Mmwyph mymm mmak?" came the muffled response from the bed.

"We don't speak 'I'm tired as crap'," Iggy said, tossing a pillow on her head.

"I said; Why are you taking them to the park?"

"Give you a break," he said, sheparding the three smiling kids our the door.

Max didn't object, but collapsed on the bed once again, head reeling. Fang filled her thoughts and she moaned. What was he to her? He was a best friend. A brother. Nothing more. But when he had kissed her, last night, this morning, all the times before, it was the sweetest sensation, and so… right. But it wasn't right. Couldn't be. This was Fang for god's sakes! Thoughts kept darting through her head as she drifted off.

Fang was there, and Iggy, and they were in the snow. They seemed to be under the second level of a ski lodge, the snow hard and icy, and a gap barely enough to squeeze under was the only way out. Snowboards and skis surrounded them, and Iggy's voice echoed as he gave instructions that Max didn't hear. "Fang, you first," Iggy said before he gave a short blow on a whistle.

Erasers started crawling through the gap as Fang grabbed a ski and began to uselessly hit them, over and over, not putting any muscle or effort behind it. Almost immediately Iggy blew the whistle again and Max stepped forward, twirling a ski like a baton. Fang stepped out of the way as the Erasers swarmed under the gap, all much bigger than Fang's had been. It seemed almost too easy, hitting the Erasers, taking out all her pent up anger out on her unfortunate victims.

Bodies littered the snowy, ground as Max stuck her ski forcefully upright in the snow, "And that's how you kick someone's ass using a ski," she said smugly.

Fang looked ready to kill someone, but his face drooped and he fell on the ground crying. Max stood there unable to do anything as voices, Iggy's, Nudge's, Angel's and even Gazzy's yelled advice in her ear.

Suddenly it was too small. Max needed to get out of the space, so she flung her body through the narrow gap, snow falling on top of her as she struggled out, but was unable to move.

Max was thrashing, on the floor now, having fallen off of the bed, but the blankets were still tangled around her limbs. She stopped moving immediately when she realized she was just making the problem worse, and tentatively opened her eyes, almost sure she would find a concerned Fang, kneeling over her.

Close. Fang was still wet, lacking a shirt, almost over to her side, but he hadn't been quite fast enough. "I'm fine!" Max said as she popped up from the floor, untangling the blanket from her body. "Just had a weird dream." Fang raised his eyebrows skeptically, before turning away, back to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Max shouted, before realizing what she had done. Fang stopped in his tracks and did a one eighty to face her. "Sorry," she said dropping her gaze and turning bright red. Fang didn't move for a moment, but she felt a cool hand take hers.

Max looked up, and into Fang's eyes. They had something she had barely seen in them. They looked needy, wanting, something completely un-Fang-like. His hair was slowly dripping down his back and onto his chest, where her other hand fell absentmindedly. Fang was getting closer, and soon his hair was dripping onto Max's shirt as well.

Max closed her eyes, and stood passively as Fang drew nearer, until she could feel his breath on her lips.

He paused, so close, almost tempting her, mostly testing himself. He slowly touched his lips to hers, slowly progressing as Max began to kiss him back.

A/N: And I'll leave it at that. I have been working people I swear! Busy with school busy with family over the break, and busy actually taking a break. I was going to add more, but I thought everyone had already probably thought I died or something and rereading it I kinda like it there. That and I'm too lazy…hehehehe. I might write more to this… if I have time and ideas… on another note: I actually have had a dream like this, it was just weirder and not as max ridey. And there was no Fang, which made me a bit sad. :(


End file.
